


My Beloved

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antisemitism, Authority Figures, BDSM, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Iraq, Israel, M/M, Political, Politics, Rimming, Smut fiction, hole torture, world leaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: There is a meeting for world leaders in Amman, Jordan.  Saddam Hussein and Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu are sharing a hotel room together.  You can guess what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut fiction that i wrote for Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu's birthday. This is a work of fiction and none of these events happened despite me using real people. If you are offended easily, I suggest you click the back button and not read this. I understand that I'm going to hell for writing this, as well for all the world leaders I have defiled.

It was a warm summer night in Amman, Jordan. Most of the the shops were closed and the nice breeze of desert air blew through the city and many of the people of Amman slumbered. It was a meeting between all of the leaders for a special meeting, and much of it was quiet. Most of them were retired into bed or were getting wound down. Meanwhile, at a lush five star hotel, Saddam Hussein and Bibi Netanyahu were sharing a room.  
“Saddam, do you have anymore socks that I could borrow?” Bibi asked as he tossed one of his ties into the closet.  
“Yeah I do, in the top drawer, left side.” Saddam said with a smile.  
“Well, you’d think that if we were going to to a world assembly, I would at least pack socks for the next day,” Bibi said.  
“Well, you can always borrow my socks my jew boy,” Saddam smiled as he kissed Bibi on the lips. It used to be that Bibi hated when Saddam would call him “jew boy,” but it was sort of a pet name for him. Despite Saddam Hussein sometimes being a total asshole, he does have his moments.  
“Well, we have the next meeting tomorrow, all the other world leaders will probably show up, i they’re not sleeping in,” Bibi joked.  
“Well, if I were you, I’d think about getting some sleep too, you do have a busy job,” Saddam said calmly.   
“Yeah, I do,” Bibi said while looking down. Saddam then rested his hand on his shoulder. “Bibi, when do you think you’ll settle down and have fun?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, maybe when the terrorist incitement against my country stops maybe?” Bibi said.  
“You know that there will always be haters towards countries, you just have to try your best. But you need to have fun once in a while.” Saddam said while tossing his tie into the closet.  
“Maybe so Saddam,” Bibi said. Saddam then leaned over for a kiss, and soon, their eyes meet as they locked lips. For once they felt like young men, who were eager to try something out, and both men felt, aroused.   
Saddam made the first move. He then slowly kissed Bibi, his tongue circling along the outline of Bibi’s lips, and started raking his hands through the other man’s hair. He then started moving down to Bibi’s neck, and his fingers moved to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. When Saddam got finished, he tossed the tie across the room. He ghosted over Bibi’s neck with his lips, and soon started nipping at the skin, leaving marks that would surely stay next day.  
“Oh god, Saddam take me now!” Bibi cried out. Saddam could tell that the other man was hard.  
“Beg for it then,” Saddam whispered seductively.   
He then slowly navigated to where the leg of Bibi’s pants met the crotch area and started brushing his fingers in between his legs. Bibi, being on the receiving end of this started biting down on the other man’s lip and Saddam then slowly unbuttoned Bibi’s shirt and then ran his hands down his chest, slightly passing by Bibi’s nipples. His tongue then started exploring all the exposed skin it could reach. Bibi then started raking his fingers though Saddam’s black hair, which shone in the moonlight that came through to the room. Saddam’s tongue then enveloped Bibi’s right nipple into its warmth and Saddam slowly, yet gently sank his teeth into it, nipping at it and playing with it, though sending shockwaves of arousal though Bibi. Bibi bit back a moan, and was breathing slowly, his head was hazy and it seemed like hours have passed by. Saddam then moved down to Bibi’s crotch and with his teeth tore open the fastening of his pants and fondled him. He then started taking off the pants, and Bibi then took off his shirt and threw it onto the dresser adjacent to the bed. Saddam then pulled down Bibi’s underwear, freeing his erect cock. “Hold on for a minute,” Saddam said as he fished out a little cock ring, not really big enough to fit to the base of Bibi’s dick, but enough to hold back any orgasm. He then tugged on Bibi’s dick and slipped the cock ring to the base of the other man’s dick.  
“Can’t have you finish before we start can’t we?” Saddam sneered with a evil smile.  
“I wouldn’t expect less from you Saddam,” Bibi purred.  
“Took you long en--oh fuck!” Bibi cried out.  
Saddam took him into his mouth, just like that, bobbing his head up and down his length. Bibi had a large and thick cock, which is why most of the time, it was Saddam who penetrated him. Bibi then moaned in satisfaction, while watching Saddam’s darkened red lips dripping with saliva and he then licked his tongue in and out of the slit. Bibi rewarded Saddam with pants and moans.  
“זה מרגיש כל כך טוב .” Bibi murmured. Despite the fact that he never admitted it, Saddam loved it when Bibi spoke in his native tongue. Saddam alternated between suckin along the other man’s length and fondling Bibi’s balls. He could tell that Bibi liked it by the sight of his cock. His big juicy erect cock.  
Damn this cock ring, Bibi thought. If it weren’t for the device, he would have came by now and it would all be over. But that’s not how Saddam played. He would have Bibi begging for it and have him waiting for it. He then felt Saddam pulled away with a smack of his lips.  
“Well, what now?” He asked. “Why did you stop?”   
The look on Saddam’s face frightened Bibi. It was the look of a shovav, who wanted to do evil things to him. “I think we should try something different Bibi,” He seductively said..  
“Yes, like what?” Bibi asked.   
“Have you heard of a thing called anal beads?” Saddam asked with a grin.   
“Yeah, I have, but why?” Bibi purred wanting Saddam to get back to hitting him.  
Saddam then walked over to his suitcase and opened the front cover. He took out a big plastic thing of beads, looking to be made of silicon and rubber. “These,” Saddam said with an evil smile. “I shove them up you ass and I pull them out,” He added.  
“Really? Where’s the fun in that for me?” Bibi smirked.  
“Well, my little jew boy, they help with arousal,” Saddam purred.  
Normally Bibi wouldn’t be open to trying something that kinky, but hey, it was time to live dangerously and have some fun…  
“First, take your pants off,” Saddam ordered. Bibi didn’t hesitate. He then stripped down until he was standing full frontal to Saddam.  
“I’ll penetrate you after we’re done with the anal beads, but we need some lube,” Saddam said.  
“I think I have some in my bag, the red one, upper front pocket.” Bibi watched as Saddam trapised over to the pile of suitcases and dug around the front pocket. “Got it,” He said as he pulled out a white bottle of lube. Saddam knelt down and started lubing up the anal beads and he rubbed some of it on Bibi’s hole. Bibi then sat down on the edge the bed and crouched on all fours.  
Saddam then positioned himself with the beads to enter Bibi. The first came with a squelch and the next one followed. Bibi was used to the pain but the feeling of the beads was foreign to him. Saddam then kept adding another bead and then another. Bibi cried out and Saddam could hear him moaning various things in Hebrew.  
“Feeling aroused yet?” Saddam whispered into Bibi’s ear. Bibi moaned in response. Then with a jerk of his wrist, Saddam then pulled the beads out of Bibi’s anus. Bibi bit back a scream and shuddered in response.  
“Goddamnit Saddam, keep going!” Bibi growled.  
“If you wish my love,” Saddam sneered and he then started inserting the beads back into Bibi’s anus. He then pulled them out, faster this time, making sure that the beads stoke against Bibi’s prostate. Netanyahu rewarded him with an arch of his back and a bunch of moans and pants.  
“Vocal today aren’t we?” Saddam smiled and he then took the lube and spread some on his three fingers. He then pushed his index finger into Bibi’s ass, the lube making a squelching noise as went in. Saddam made sure to curl his finger so it would strike Bibi’s prostate. He then found the pool of nerve endings that provoked pleasure in the other man, and he then curled his finger and struck Bibi’s prostate. Bibi’s hips shot forward and he winced as Saddam added another. With his two fingers, Saddam made a scissoring motion when entering, slowly spreading Bibi’s hole as he entered. Bibi wanted to growl at Saddam, but he held his tongue, preferring to just sit back and let Saddam do what he wanted to him, especially his asshole.  
Saddam pulled his fingers out of Bibi with a snap. “Spread yourself for me.”  
Bibi was puzzled by this command and he hesitated for a second.  
“Did I fucking stutter?” Saddam asked. This was able to frighten Bibi into obeying. Bibi then layed down onto the bed and spread his buttchecks as wide as he could. Saddam then leaned over and started sucking on Bibi’s hole, licking his tongue in and out Bibi’s hole. Bibi was taken aback by Saddam’s actions, but over the course of being in this relationship, he learned to roll with it.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Bibi shouted.   
“It’s calling rimming, jew boy,” Saddam smiled with glee. He then went back to licking and flicking his tongue in and out of Bibi’s hole. Bibi couldn’t help by feel aroused by these actions, and as his dick became more erect, the cock ring became tighter on it. It was effectively holding back any semen from coming out, and Bibi knew better than to ask Saddam to take it off. Saddam moved his tongue into the nerve endings of Bibi’s hole, setting all the other man’s senses alight.  
Saddam then moves to tease Bibi’s perineum slowly moving his tongue back and forth to tease Bibi and bring him onto the edge. Netanyahu tensed as Saddam slowly moved to his balls, breathing heavily and panting.   
Saddam then took the first of Bibi’s balls and then the other and lightly sucked on them. The tactic worked. Bibi grew hard and his pants increased. Saddam then continued this for a while then pulled away. Bibi turned over and watched Saddam as he stripped down to nudity. Saddam then knelt down near the edge of the bed and got the bottle of lube. He carefully coated himself, moaning as he did so.  
“I’d like to be inside of you Bibi,” He smiled. He then knelt down by the bed. “But you must promise to tell me if it hurts.” He added.  
“I promise,” Bibi said sweetly.  
“Okay.” Saddam then positioned himself to enter Netanyahu. He then nudged the head of his cock into Bibi’s hole and pushed the rest of his length in. Bibi tensed at the penetration, but the process of fingering and anal beads left his hole wide and puffy. Saddam, sensing that Bibi could use a bit of roughness started to go hard. He pushed himself inside Bibi, hitting the other man’s prostate once every three times. Saddam then started pushing hard and fast, and he aggressively kissed Bibi. Saddam could tell that he was hitting the right spot with Netanyahu’s uncontrollable moans and his hips tensing. Netanyahu legs were being held up by Saddam as he drove in with a powerful force unmatched by any other.   
“אלוהים, לדחוף חזק יותר!” Bibi cried out and Saddam obeyed. He slammed hard into Bibi leaning over to lock lips with the Israeli. His left hand was intertwined with Bibi’s and Saddam then suddenly pushed Bibi up to the head of the bed. Netanyahu was surprised by the sudden change of position, but Saddam went right at it again. With the new angle, Saddam’s cock hit the other man’s sweet spot over and over again. Netanyahu wrapped his legs around Saddam’s waist thus pushing them closer together. Both of their hips slammed together, and Saddam looked down to see Bibi flushing in his chest and genitals. “Bibi, you’re so tight,” Saddam purred, Bibi’s cheeks flushed and Saddam then dove in for a kiss. His tongue traced the outline of Bibi’s lips entreating for an access to hi mouth. Bibi then kissed back, both men locked in a french kiss while the Iraqi fucked the other one raw. Saddam’s tongue glided across Bibi’s lips and both men were lost in the bliss that was each other. Saddam then moved down Bibi’s stubble and kissed him on the neck and the collarbone. He then slightly sucked on the Israeli’s neck, leaving marks that were sure to stay the next day. Bibi’s right hand went to Saddam’s backside, raking his nails into the tender skin of the Iraqi’s back, thus eliciting a gasp from the other man.  
“Oh God Saddam, I think I’m going to come!” Bibi cried out.   
“Beg for it,” Saddam purred into the other man’s ear.  
“Oh god master can I come please?” Bibi voice cried out.  
“Since you asked politely,” Saddam sneered. Saddam looked down and took notice of Netanyahu’s throbbing cock (Which was bright red) and removed the cock ring and tossed it across the room.   
Saddam went back to thrusting into Bibi, the Israeli’s hand tightly squeezed the Iraqi’s begging for more. They collided against one another and both of them were locked in a kiss. Netanyahu then finally reached his peak and cried: “Saddam!”  
Saddam uttered Bibi’s name and became undone. He collapsed onto Bibi tired and worn out, panting and breathing heavily.  
The two men spent the night together, locked into an embrace in the afterglow of love.   
“God, if I ever do this again I will probably die from exhaustion.” Bibi sighed. With a smile.  
“Well, you know how to take a cock up the ass quite well,” Saddam smirked.  
“I’m doing better than I used to. I remember I used to be sensitive down there,” Bibi smiled.  
“Well, I know, I always try to make sure to push you to your limits,” Saddam smiled.  
“Yeah, I think we should do this again one time,” Bibi said.  
“You want round two?” Saddam asked with a evil grin. “Just kidding Bibi, it’s almost two in the morning and we have to go to a meeting tommorow.”   
“You really are cruel Saddam,” Bibi then ruffled Saddam’s hair.  
“Hahaha, so funny I forgot to laugh,” Saddam said.   
Both men were extremely tired and Bibi was soon asleep. Both his arms were still locked around Saddam, and both men cuddled together. Saddam was awake, listening to the soft sound of Bibi’s breathing. He looked down at his lover, and all the lines of stress seemed to vanish just in the healing process of sleep. He raked his fingers through Bibi hair.  
“Good night, my little jew boy,” He whispered into Netanyahu’s ear. He then pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> זה מרגיש כל כך טוב: That feels so good.
> 
> אלוהים, לדחוף חזק יותר!: God, keep pushing!


End file.
